digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Tundramon (Digimon God)
Tundramon Tundramon is a Mega-class Human Hybrid Digimon whose name is derived from the word, . She is one of the Elemental Gods, specifically the Goddess of Ice, created by King Royalmon as well as Queen Majestymon, the parents of Prince Signamon. Appearance She was one of the first of the Elemental Gods to be created along with Sequoiamon, Cobaltmon and Brightmon before the exile of the Royal Family to the Dark Area. It's been said that Royalmon copied the data of AncientMegatheriummon, without the latter's knowledge during Galenemon and Passiomon's coronation to celebrate them reaching Ultimate Level. When the royal family was banished to the Dark Area, she served as the bodyguard and trained under Laylamon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. She wears two necklaces one with the Crest of Reliability and the other with the symbol representing the Spirits of Ice, which were given to her by Majestymon. Unlike the other female Elemental Gods, her body is modeled after both Galenemon and Himemon, the Ultimate forms of Sirenmon and Princessmon. Her complexion is very similar to that of Aquamon and her brother Cetusmon, often confusing the three of them as relatives. While she has a friendship with her fellow Elemental Gods, it's said she is the polar opposite of Aegaeonmon, the God of Wind. Influenced by Laylamon and the Royal Family, Tundramon often uses her ice powers to trap lost Digimon offering them a way to escape, but she often strikes them down or captures them to take them to the Dark Area. Her outfit bares a resemblance to in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Attacks *'Freezing Punch' – Tundramon's hand glows bluish-white. As Tundramon punches the opponent, she is surrounded by an icy glow. Sometimes, she punches at the opponent from a distance and a ball of ice is fired at the opponent. *'Freeze Bolt' – Tundramon puts her hands together, and a light bluish-white ball of energy surrounded by electricity is formed and becomes larger. Tundramon then separates her hands, and the ball is fired at the opponent. When the ball hits the opponent, it freezes them. *'Cold Flare' – Tundramon's body glows orange and creates a circular reddish-purple aura around herself. She then releases multiple reddish-purple beams of energy at the opponent. When it hits the opponent, it freezes them. *'Powder Snow' – Tundramon puts her hands in front of her body and a light blue light forms in front of them. A wind with sparkling blue powder is then released from the glow at the opponent, freezing them. *'Ice Throwing Stone' – Tundramon jumps into the air and spins her body rapidly, releasing multiple glowing light blue balls of ice from her body at the opponent, or Tundramon raises her arms above her head and forms a light blue glowing ball of ice in between them. She then tosses the ball at the opponent. *'Super Ice Ray' – She can fire one beam from either each eye or each index finger or even from her hands that causes everything it hits to freeze. Category:Fan Digimon